In conventional practice, different subsea functional lines used in offshore hydrocarbon production, such as subsea pipelines, umbilicals, power cables and other subsea service lines, are installed on the seabed in separate installation operations. These lines are usually terminated with their own dedicated termination structure. The termination assemblies associated with each of these lines are installed in the same operation. Some structures such as boosting pumps, manifolds and trees are stand alone structures which are installed independently and subsequently connected to the functional lines. For instance, a subsea production manifold is separately installed on the seabed, and tree jumpers and flying leads are later installed to connect the multiple subsea trees to the manifold. A Pipeline End Termination (PLET) is installed on the seabed with the pipeline, and the PLET is subsequently connected to the manifold by way of jumpers and flying leads. As another example, an Umbilical Termination Assembly (UTA), also referred to as a Subsea Umbilical Termination Assembly (SUTA), is conventionally installed with an umbilical on the seabed, and subsequently connections are made between the UTA and other subsea structures including the PLET. Another example include booster pumps, compressors and seafloor process equipment, e.g., separators, distribution equipment and the like, which are separately installed on the seabed, and jumpers, cables and flying leads are later installed to connect them to the other structures.
It would be desirable to simplify the installation of subsea functional lines, as well as the termination assemblies associated therewith, and simplify subsea structure layout and reduce the number of subsea interconnections used in offshore hydrocarbon production.